Love Love Love
by Summer Cassie
Summary: Shim Changmin seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja sambilan sebagai... gigolo :: DB5K :: GENDERSWITCH :: YunJae :: YooSu :: Warning: OOC, mature content


**.**

**Title: Love Love Love**

**Length: Two Shot**

**Pairing: baca aja**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, typos, GENDERSWITCH for UKEs, mature content**

.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya seorang yang lebih tua kepada dongsaengnya.

Dua orang _**yeoja**_ berjalan mendekati pintu sebuah apartemen dengan ragu. Pasalnya, di pintu apartemen tersebut tertempel stiker besar dengan tulisan berwarna merah mencolok _'GO AWAY! YOU'RE UNINVITED!'_ Di pintu apartemen itu pun terdapat berbagai goresan dan coretan yang memenuhi hampir seluruh permukaannya.

Yeoja yang lebih muda kembali meneliti sebuah kertas di tangannya. Kertas tersebut adalah sobekan iklan yang entah kenapa bisa mereka temukan. Deretan kalimat terdapat di sobekan kertas tersebut.

.

**_SHIM CHANGMIN_**

**_*Personal trainer*_**

**_Hubungi: +82xxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_._**

"Iya benar ini alamatnya, unnie," jawab yeoja yang lebih muda.

"Hmmmm..." Yeoja yang lebih tua tampak berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela napas._ "Let's do this."_ Jemarinya yang lentik mengetuk pintu apartemen yang penuh coretan itu.

Sebuah suara tidak ramah terdengar menyahut dari dalam apartemen. "Apa maumu?" bentaknya.

Kedua yeoja itu saling pandang dengan terkejut. Si pemilik apartemen terdengar sangat kasar. Baru kali ini mereka berdua dibentak oleh orang asing yang tidak dikenal. Belum lagi mereka tidak tahu tampang orang asing tersebut.

Si yeoja yang lebih muda mencoba untuk bersikap berani. "Sa... saya mencari Shim Changmin-ssi, _personal trainer_..."

Yeoja yang lebih tua berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan hati berdebar.

Perlahan pintu apartemen dibuka dari dalam. Keadaan di dalam terlihat gelap. Kedua yeoja itu lagi-lagi saling pandang dengan sedikit ragu.

"Masuklah."

Perintah suara dari dalam apartemen. Kali ini suara tersebut terdengar lebih pelan dan tidak membentak seperti tadi.

Keduanya pun memasuki apartemen dengan perlahan. Kondisi gelap gulita tapi sedetik kemudian sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menerpa mata keduanya. Keduanya mengerjapkan mata dengan gugup, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan kondisi yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Selamat datang. Maafkan yang tadi. Aku harus memastikan bahwa yang datang benar-benar ingin menggunakan_ 'jasa'_-ku."

Sebuah suara maskulin terdengar di belakang kedua yeoja itu. Ketika membalikkan badan, keduanya mendapati sesosok namja yang membuat shock.

Seorang namja dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh enam sentimeter, berkulit gelap dan berambut panjang dikuncir, sedang berdiri di belakang mereka. (Coba liat penampilan Changmin di _MV 'Summer Dream'_).

Dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang tidak dikancingkan. Celana jins hitam ketat menggantung rendah di pinggulnya.

Tidak lupa pula dikatakan bahwa namja tersebut_ sangat sangat sangat tampan._

_"Oohh~~"_

Kedua yeoja itu berseru tanpa sadar. Karena malu, lantas keduanya menutup mulut dengan tangan. Wajah mereka sedikit memerah mendapati sosok namja tampan di depan mereka itu.

Namja itu mengibaskan tangan, seolah meremehkan. "Ah~ reaksi yang biasa kudapat." Dia mengeluarkan seringai mematikan. "Shim Changmin imnida. Siapa nama kalian, gadis-gadis manis?" tunjuknya pada kedua orang tamunya.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida... Saya jurusan tata boga tingkat tiga." Yeoja yang lebih tinggi dan berbadan kurus memperkenalkan dirinya.

"...saya Kim Junsu, jurusan musk tingkat dua.. Dia unnie saya..." Yeoja yang mempunyai tubuh berlekuk menjawab sambil menunjuk pada Jaejoong. Yang ditunjuk menganggukkan kepala.

"Ah maaf. Lagi-lagi aku bersikap tidak sopan. Silahkan duduk," tunjuknya ke sebuah sofa lumayan besar.

Bagai kerbau dicucuk hidungnya, Jaejoong dan Junsu menuruti permintaan Changmin. Keduanya duduk di sofa yang ternyata sangat empuk dan nyaman. Mereka seolah tenggelam di sofa yang cukup besar untuk tubuh mereka tersebut.

Mereka berdua melayangkan pandangan ingin tahu ke seluruh penjuru apartemen Changmin. Kondisinya di dalamnya cukup rapi.

"Nah, _what brought you here, ladies?"_ tanya Changmin tanpa basa basi.

Dia duduk di hadapan Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan kedua siku bertumpu di lututnya. Dipandangnya kedua gadis di depannya dengan pandangan tertarik. Sudah jelas bahwa kedua gadis ini berasal dari keluarga dengan kondisi ekonomi bekrkecukupan. Dalam hati dia membayangkan berapa uang yang akan diterimanya dari kedua 'klien'-nya ini. Belum lagi dalam sekali kedatangan, dia mendapat dua klien langsung. Sudah terbayang _'gaya'_ apa saja yang akan dipakainya.

Jaejoong menyenggol Junsu. Junsu memelototi unnie-nya. Tapi Jaejoong memberi isyarat jika Junsu-lah yang harus berbicara. Yeoja berpantat semok itu pun mengambil napas sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya. "Kami melihat iklanmu disini." Diacungkannya potongan kertas iklan yang dari tadi digenggamnya.

Changmin terlihat rileks. Dia menyandarkan punggung di sofa yang terletak di seberang kedua yeoja itu. "Oh ya, iklan itu. AKu memang sengaja memasangnya." Jeda sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Lalu?"

"Kami memutuskan untuk kemari." Jaejoong akhirnya mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara.

Changmin mengangkat alis. Dipandangnya Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong terlihat takut-takut waktu pertama kali datang, tapi seolah sekarang dia yang mempunyai niat paling besar. Changmin menyeringai.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata doe-nya dan memasang tampang bodoh. Dalam hati Changmin menyumpah. Dia memang paling lemah jika berhadapan dengan yeoja yang manis seperti Jaejoong.

"Aku... dua puluh satu tahun."

"Dan kapan tepatnya kau sudah tidak perawan lagi, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Changmin vulgar.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah serupa buah tomat. Junsu juga merasa malu ketika unnie-nya ditanyai seperti itu. "Dia... eh, unnie-ku masih perawan, Changmin-ssi..." Junsu menjawab mewakili unnie-nya.

"Eh?" Giliran Changmin yang kaget. Dia tidak menyangka jika klien-nya ini masih perawan. Dia mengerutkan kening. "Lalu apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Umm..." Jaejoong kesulitan untuk menjawab.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku seorang gigolo, bukan?" Changmin tidak menunggu jawaban Jaejoong tetapi bertanya lagi.

"Eehh?" Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama memasang tampang kaget. "Anda seorang... gigolo?" Kemudian kedua bersaudara itu saling berpandangan.

Changmin memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. Sudah jelas bahwa kedua kliennya ini tidak tahu tentang _service_ yang ditawarkannya.

"Dengar, kalian berdua membuang waktuku. Aku seorang gigolo. Aku menawarkan _kehangatan_ pada yeoja-yeoja yang kesepian. Aku punya aturan: klienku harus berusia 20 - 35 tahun dan bukan perawan. Aku tidak ingin direpoti oleh yeoja-yeoja naif yang menganggap aku sebagai cinta sejati mereka padahal merekalah yang membayarku untuk tidur dengan mereka."

Changmin memandang kedua bersaudara itu tanpa berkedip. "Apakah jenis service yang kutawarkan sudah jelas? Ataukah kalian masih ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Jadi anda bukan konsultan cinta?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah kecewa.

Changmin memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. "Siapa yang bilang bahwa aku konsultan cinta, sayang? Aku dibayar untuk tidur dengan kalian. Membayangkan tidur dengan dua orang bersaudara membuatku sangat bergairah." Changmin menjilat bibirnya sambil memandang kedua yeoja di depannya.

Sayang sekali Jaejoong dan Junsu tidak melihatnya. Mereka malah sibuk sendiri, saling berpegangan tangan.

Mata Jaejoong sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana ini, Su-ie?"

"Hiksss... unnie..." Junsu malah sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Dipegangnya tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Hei... hei... kenapa dengan kalian?" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Biar bagaimanapun dia selalu kasihan melihat yeoja yang menangis. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

Jaejoong memandang Changmin sambil tangannya memegang tangan dongsaengnya. "Sebetulnya kami kemari untuk meminta servis nasihat dari anda. Kami pikir anda konsultan cinta. Ternyata..." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Biar kutebak. Ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Changmin terlihat berpikir. Dia sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah dua bersaudara itu. Sepatu dan baju yang dikenakan mereka berdua sama-sama bermerek. Meski namja tapi Changmin juga sedikit tahu mengenai fashion para yeoja. Terima kasih kepada para kliennya yang banyak berasal dari kalangan menengah ke atas. Changmin tidak akan membiarkan kedua yeoja ini lepas begitu saja.

"Jadi kalian tidak berminat tidur denganku?" tawarnya untuk yang terakhir kali sambil meyakinkan kedua yeoja itu. Yah, siapa tahu mereka berdua berubah pikiran.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Junsu menjawab sambil sesenggukan. "Tentu saja tidak. Kami mempunyai orang yang kami sukai."

Otak jenius Changmin segera berputar. "Ingin kubantu mendapatkan namja incaran kalian?"

"Tapi kami tidak berminat tidur denganmu," ulang Junsu. Dia sudah lebih tenang dan tidak sesenggukan lagi.

Changmin menghela napas. Mendramatisir keadaan. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian tidur denganku jika kalian tidak mau." Jaejoong dan Junsu terlihat lega. "Tapi aku menerapkan tarif dua kali lipat daripada 'tarif resmi'-ku. Kalian tahu, mendapatkan hati seseorang lebih sulit daripada mendapatkan tubuhnya," ujarnya sok bijak.

"Ba... bagaimana caranya?" tanya Jaejoong tertarik.

"Aku harus tahu siapa namja yang kalian sukai."

"Unnie, kau punya fotonya kan?" Junsu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai mencari-cari dalam folder hapenya

"Emm... Iya aku punya..." Wajah Jaejoong sedikit memerah karena malu. Diam-diam dia sering mengambil foto namja yang disukainya dari jauh.

"Ah dapat! Chun oppa!" Junsu berseru girang sambil mencium layar hapenya.

Changmin memasang wajah datar sambil memandang Junsu. Dalam hati dia agak kecewa mendapati bahwa Junsu tidak akan tidur dengannya. Sayang sekali. Padahal yeoja bersuara nyaring itu mempunyai pantat bagus. Pasti nikmat jika melakukan _doggy style_ dengannya.

"Ini." Junsu menyodorkan hapenya kepada Changmin.

Lagi-lagi Changmin mengangkat alis. "Ini Park Yoochun, bukan?"

Junsu mengangguk dengan mantap. "Iya itu Chunnie oppa," jawabnya dengan mata berbinar.

Oh my, bahkan Junsu pun sudah memiliki _pet name_ untuk namja incarannya.

"Dan kau?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong. Tanpa berkata apa pun dia menyodorkan hapenya kepada Changmin.

"Jung Yunho?"

"Kenapa sih kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka berdua, _honey._ Park Yoochun si playboy kampus dan Jung Yunho si bintang olahraga." Changmin menyeringai. "Ck... ck... kalian berdua mempunyai incaran kelas kakap."

Changmin menggelengkan kepala seolah-olah tidak percaya jika Jaejoong dan Junsu mempunyai incaran sekelas playboy kampus dan bintang olahraga.

Jaejoong cemberut. Tidak terima jika dirinya dianggap tidak pantas mempunyai incaran setinggi itu. Sedangkan Junsu malah bersinar-sinar. "Kau bisa membantu kami kan... oppa?" tanyanya imut.

Changmin mengangguk. "Aku ralat. Tarifku naik lima kali lipat harga normal. Aku tidak tahu jika incaran kalian _sekelas_ mereka."

"Kami terima! Berapa pun bayarannya kami sanggup kok!" Junsu terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Ada jaminan kau tidak akan gagal?" Jaejoong rupanya masih belum bisa mempercayai namja tinggi itu.

"Pasti. Kujamin kalian tidak akan gagal. Shim Changmin tidak pernah mengecewakan kliennya." Changmin menepuk dada dengan bangga.

Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan menjawab. "Baiklah."

"Dengan cara apa kau akan membantu kami, Changmin oppa?" Jaejoong sudah berani untuk mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Changmin dan memanggilnya oppa.

"Tentu saja dengan cara yang aku tahu. Seks. Aku akan mengajari kalian berdua tentang seks."

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

* * *

.

**Author's zone**

.

_June.2.2014_

.

_Ahemmm... I'm back..._

_._

Ummm... iya deh tau kok kalo FF lain belum ada yang update. FF _'Love Love Love'_ ini sebagai penanda comeback (?) saya di dunia per-FF-an.

FF ini sebagai ajang pemanasan (?) jelang update-nya FF yang lama-lama. Biasalah, author perlu mengumpulkan mood menulis setelah 5 bulan hiatus XDD. Makanya bikin cerita pendek macem gini.

Yang nunggu FF lainnya update, yang sabar yah... orang sabar disayang biasnya masing-masing loh... ^_^ _/puk-puk reader satu-satu/_

:)))))

.

**-Nina-**

_Twitter:_ _SummerCassie_

_FB:_ /summercassie5


End file.
